


Here's To Surviving

by deadbynight



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Lovers, One Shot, PTSD, Sad Jane, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, apocalyptic kindof, dont judge me, idk what this is, its just been on my mind, slowburn, soft, soft david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbynight/pseuds/deadbynight
Summary: “We’re alive right? Living is what matters.” He reassured her, but Jane wasn’t even sure he believed it himself.She pursed her lips, looking down at her hands as she spoke, “This isn’t living,”{Okay so, I know David is tough and macho, but i believe he has a soft side that he found  and developed after being moved to the  trials.........The Entity was good for something at least!Enjoy sad!Jane and supportive!DavidmAYBE i'll develop this who knows}
Relationships: David King/Jane Romero, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Jane Romero, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Jane Romero, Jane Romero/You, Nea Karlsson/Jane Romero, jane romero/jake park
Kudos: 7





	Here's To Surviving

At what point is life so grim, that the sound of a crackling campfire is almost as threatening to your peace of mind as being murdered over and over again for the rest of your life?

Jane sighed as she eyed the blazing campfire in front of her. For a while when she arrived at the trials, the intense crackling of the red flower soothed her mind and took her back to simpler times. That was until she began noticing the trash can fires planted in the different locations. It wasn’t long after that that her one form of sanity was quickly taken from her. Jane found that if she tried hard enough, she could hear the pounding heartbeat that so effortlessly washed over her in every trial.

She must have been in her own little world for a short while because she didn’t even notice someone had arrived and accompanied her at the campsite.

“Nice night, huh?”

She jumped almost, startled at the deep voice that clapped her back to reality.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he chuckled softly, “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that.”

“No, no, it’s- it’s fine,” Jane smiled weakly as she looked at him, “I was just taking a break from all this, in my own head.” She laughed softly, but it was hardly funny to her.

“Yeah, I get that. Drowning this fuckery out is some new form of therapy around here.” He shook his head after, looking off into the distance and then back at her, “I’m David, by the way. David King. I don’t believe we’ve formally met.”

Truthfully, Jane didn’t really remember him. So she didn’t believe they met at all. All the trials she had faced were blurred in her mind once she made it out or didn’t, and she wasn’t exactly one to make friends around here. She was sure they had done a few successful and unsuccessful trials with him but scanning her mind for the memories deemed useless.

“Jane Romero.” She shook her head, “And no, I don’t believe we have.”

“Well it’s nice to finally get to speak to you, Jane. You’re pretty good out there.” David smiled, playing around with a pebble he’d picked up off the floor.

Jane scoffed a little, “Yeah, thanks.”

David scanned her face, then shook his head, “I guess that’s not as much of a compliment as it seems, huh? Running for your life is a pretty good instinct in everybody.”

“And what a life to run for.” Jane added, sarcastically.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. But both were drowning in pity for the other. A certain smile that Jane knew all too well.

To be honest, she couldn’t remember the last time her smile was true happiness since she came here. And she couldn’t remember the last time her smile was true happiness before she came here. The sad truth was that Jane had been hurting for as long as she could remember. But hey, she had bigger problems now.

“We’re alive right? Living is what matters.” He reassured her, but Jane wasn’t even sure he believed it himself.

She pursed her lips, looking down at her hands as she spoke, “This isn’t living,”

“Well then Romero,” he lifted his hand in the air as if he were holding a glass, “here’s to surviving.” A smile washed over his face as he moved his hand closer to her, still lingering in the air and waiting for her to follow suit.

Jane mirrored his smile, and she swears it was almost genuine. “To surviving.” She said as he bumped his hand into hers and proceeded to drink from nothing.

She watched him with a small smile, before bringing her attention back to the campfire. Her smile almost instantly faded, something David noticed.

He waited a while before he said anything, and he wasn’t even sure if he should.

“You know in a place like this, surviving ain’t all there is. It’s easy to forget that. And hard to see it.”

Jane looked at him, biting the inside of her lip before shaking her head, “yeah, I guess you could say I’m having a hard time.”

“You’re here with others, and shit gets easier when you realise we’re not here all alone in this hellish dream.”

Jane didn’t say anything, instead she turned back to look at the campfire crackling between them.

David watched her, pressing his lips together before standing from where he sat.

“If it hurts, you’re alive. That’s gotta mean something, Romero.”

She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her before throwing the pebble in his hand to the side. Jane followed it with her eyes, watching it toss and turn and disturb puffs of sand and dirt with its every hit.

“I’ll see you around.” He told her as she looked back at him.

And like that, he was gone.


End file.
